Time To Shine: The 65th Hunger Games
by Odestathg
Summary: After four incredibly successful arenas, Julius Gold, Head Gamemaker will once again prove himself. These are the 65th Hunger games were the tributes, the arena, the deaths and the victor or victors will shine. Although, it is not a Quarter Quell there are twists, that will make this games shine. (Readers can influence who the victor is)
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Julius Gold, Head Gamemaker **

Today, today is the day I start to shine. Yes, shine.

My plans for this year's arena are truly magnificent. I will go down in history as the best Head Gamemaker to ever exist. Not only do I need this arena to be better than my other four previous arenas, but if I disappoint president Kade, the consequences for me are dreadful. I give Panem my word that I will not fail to meet President Kade's expectations.

My arena will have no trouble causing gruesome deaths, if my plans go smoothly. And they will go as planned.

I refuse to disappoint the President, this will not be another repeat of Lockett's disappointing games. Lucious Lockett was the old Head Gamemaker, you can probably derive that he was punished for failing to please the president. Lockett's last games were the 60th hunger games. It was simply a disaster. The bloodbath kills were minimal. Not to mention the majority of tributes were hiding throughout the games. Even the mutts were disappointing, just simply atrocious! Well, now this is simply a bad memory of the past.

My plans have not disappointed president Kade in the last few years, I must be doing something right. I am not an arrogant man. I am telling things just how they are. My past arenas have been the best the capitol has seen.

Currently, I am on my way to the presidential mansion to present this year's game plans. Only a few minutes pass before I arrive at the splendid mansion. That guards the most powerful man in Panem.

I am instructed by avoxes, filthy servants that do not deserve to live. The capital is too kind to let them live, in my opinion. Now, I enter president Kade's studio were he is calmly seated. His cold presence causing me to shiver. "Good morning Julius, well at least I hope it is a good morning for you" he states. If he is trying to intimidate me, he is accomplishing it. "I sure hope it is a good morning " I respond, trying to sound confident. After all I am addressing the President of Panem.

Kade asks for the blueprints and the documents that have the detailed description of this year's arena. I approach him and give him, what are probably the most important documents in Panem. "I see that you have decided on adding a twist this year, although it is not a quarter quell" he pauses to look at my idea once again "I can truly say that you have surprised my Julius, this will be a success if everything goes as you have planned, I approve" he says showing no emotion. These are the words I wanted to hear. I smile to myself knowing I have the president's approval.

After, discussing some details on the arena. The president dismisses me. "Goodbye I assure you, you will not be disappointed" these are my final words before I leave.

I am truly amazed with the twist I came up with for this year's games. It is such an outstanding and intelligent idea. This year's twist is more like two twists. The first one being that there may be two winners. You might wonder why. Which brings me to the next twist. The winner or winners need to at least have one kill. I know, this is simply fabulous. This will assure that a stupid and innocent weakling does not win. This means that the two winners need to have at least two kills if their kill count is added. We are allowing two victors since they are both suited for the title, since they will have at least one kill. The capitol will have two of what they love the most. Bloodlust victors.

You might wonder, what if in the final two, one opponent has one kill or more and the other does not. Well, the opponent that does not have a singe kill will be automatically killed, by the tracker inside them. It will simply shock them and he or she will die. Leaving only one winner. This hunger games will certainly have an unpredictable outcome.

All I have to say is that this is my best arena yet, it is my time to shine. Also, the victor or victors chance to shine. The 65th hunger games will shine.

**Author's note: **

**If any of you readers are confused about the twists or have qny questions. You can PM me, I will most likely answer in less than a couple of hours. I will really appreciate constructive criticism. And no, my chapters will not be this short. This is simply a short introduction to get this whole story started. **

**Now I would like to introduce the tributes: **

**D1 F: Diamond Lux (18) **

**D1 M: Jason Spark (17) **

**D2 F: Alexis Invictus (18) **

**D2 M: Nero Heron(18) **

**D3 F: Dayta Bolt (15) **

**D3 M: Digit Silva (13) **

**D4 F: Brooke Cress (17) **

**D4 M: Jesus Salton (15) **

**D5 F: Spark Vida (14) **

**D5 M: Watt Heller (14) **

**D6 F: Casey Kirk (12) **

**D6 M: Aran Carter (15) **

**D7 F: Maple Nairn (16) **

**D7 M: Jack Amur (18) **

**D8 F: Lacey Jute (16) **

**D8 F: Flax Weft (13) **

**D9 F: Aluma Ceres (13) **

**D9 M: Bran Rye (17) **

**D10 F: Belinda Mink (15) **

**D10 M: Nox Talon (16) **

**D11 F: Soya Grey (14) **

**D11 M: Thorn Fif (15) **

**D12 F: Troy Colton (17) **

**D12 M: Mist Hilt (12) **

**I have a blog for this story, the link is in my profile. Please, check it out I will update information about the tributes in it. As for this story, I have NOT decided on a winner. I have an idea in mind, I do not know how this will turn out. But my readers can PM me and telling me which tribute they think should win and WHY. This will have a great influence in the outcome of this story. **

**So PLEASE PM me with your ideas on who should be the victor. I recommend you do this when you have already read about this character you think should win. If you have questions once again PM me. Now I have a question for you guys! **

**Should I do the reapings all in one chapter or do each district reaping as an individual chapter? You guys decide. **

**I PROMISE AUTHOR NOTES WILL NOT BE THIS LONG. **

**Lastly, please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. D1: Reapings

**D1 Female: Diamond Lux**

"Which dress do you think will make me look hotter, Val?" I ask my best friend Valentine. I am sure I will look beautiful in either dress, but I can only pick one. You see, today is reaping day and I have to look my best. Anyways, back to my outfit. My friend Valentine, who I call Val looks at both dresses carefully. "The red one, they are both glamorous but that one shows off your figure more and today you have to impress" she responds to my question. Then she squeals, she startles me. "Umm what happened now?" I ask not knowing why she squealed. "I just can't believe my best friend is going into the hunger games. I am so excited. I can't wait until you get back and I can brag about how you won. And we are both going to have the latest capital fashion! I am so happy" she exclaims one of a sudden really happy. "Val trust me we will be the envy of the district" I tell her. "Obviously, now let's get ready"

After an hour both me and Val are ready. We both got ready at my house simply because my house is more luxurious than hers. My family is the richest in the district one. Don't get me wrong Val's family is rich just not as rich as mine. I live with my mom and dad. I used to have a sister but she died in the 62nd hunger games. Gem, she was such an embarrassment to the family. Me and her both trained hard, when she was 17 she volunteered, the family expected her to win. But she died in such a dishonorable way, at the hands of some capital mutts. Now she is simple a disgrace to the family.

But today I will bring honor to the Lux family. I will volunteer and obviously win. I am not only a hot bombshell but I have also trained. Let's just say I am pretty good with a bow.

I am dressed in a tight red dress with spaghetti straps. The dress stops mid thigh, short, just how I like it. My makeup consists of red lipstick and mad ara. I don't need much since I am already perfect. My hair jus down in perfect curls. I am wearing heels since I am not incredibly tall. I look divine. Val also looks pretty but not as good as me. Today, is my dress and I will outshine all the other girls and whoever the male tribute is.

I have heard rumors that Jason Spark is going to volunteer. I have seen him around at the training center I guess he is kinda good looking. It doesn't matter though, because I am going to win and there can only be one winner. Unless there's like a new rule, but I don't think that will happen.

My house is pretty close to the town square, so me and Val are walking. I don't really have that many friends because people say I am rich snobby girl. Well I am rich but I don't think I am snobby I just state the obvious. Val is one of my only friends. She is a lot like me so we get along. br /br /Now we are all standing in our correct age group, me and Val with the 18 year olds. Not many people know who is going to volunteer because we don't work like district 2. We still train like them but the academy doesn't pick the tributes. Simply a tribute who thinks they are good enough volunteer. They are obviously good because they have trained. Meaning I will have to beat the other girls to the stage.

The escort just walked to the stage, and let me tell you that woman is one ugly thing. She is wearing like green, I just can't even look at her ugh. Anyways she starts taking. "Hello, district 1 I am sure you are all excited for the 65th hunegr games!" She says I a cheery tone. She pauses so the district can clap and as always we do. Now she reads the treaty of treason. I zone out really because seriously who cares? But now what has my attention is that instead of approaching the reaping ball to pick out a name. She begins to talk "Our beloved Head Gamemaker has come up with an incredible idea for this year's games. There will be two twists" now the whole district is listening wanting to know what this mysterious twists are. "To begin with, there may be two winners" now everybody gasps. Haha I guess I was wrong after all about there only being one winner. She continues speaking "the two winners can be from different districts, the only rule is that each must have at least one kill, if in the final two one opponent doesn't have a kill, that individual will be killed immediately, and one winner will remain" well this is interesting. She continues talking with her ridiculous capital accent "as you can see thee can be different possible outcomes to this year's games. It's so exciting!" She states. "Now let's proceed to the reaping" "We will begin with the girls" before she can approach the ball filled with names. I raise my arm and say "I volunteer". The escort says what an honor it is to have a volunteer and blah blah. Then I speak into the microphone. "My name is Diamond Lux and I will be your victor!" people cheer for me.

**D1 Male: Jason Spark**

The girl volunteer I some blonde stuck up girl who I have seen around. She is pretty but from what I have seen she is pretty average with a bow. Not a real competitor to be honest. Now the escort who I find out is called Pearl. Announces the boy's name. I don't really pay attention because there will obviously be a volunteer, me. After she finishes announcing the name I shout "I volunteer". She is clearly excited to have two volunteers. She is clearly stupid because there will always be volunteers in district 1. Me and Diamond Shake hands and she sizes me up. She sees me as a threat that I know. Well I am handsome, I have blonde hair and a muscular frame. I am also, a worthy career I am pretty good with a sword and a mace.

My trainers call me arrogant but who cares I will soon win the games. Although, I really don't know what to think of the twists for the games. I don't care that there's gonna be two winners really. As long as it's me and another career I am good. I don't want to judge Diamond right away but her family is the richest in the district and they are pretty arrogant. Anyways at least she is trained. Now we enter the train to meet our mentors and our destiny.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading and review!**

**Here is the question for this chapter: (review your answers)**

_Who do you like better Diamond or Jason?_

_**Lastly, like I said before YOU guys can affect the outcome of the game. PM the reason why you think a certain tribute should win.**_


	3. D2: Reapings

**D2 Female: Alexis Invictus**

Right now it's just me in the training center. I am practicing with a couple of knives. I step back, aim and throw, bullseye of course. I am not trying to sound arrogant like most of the pretty blondes from district 1 but I was chosen by the academy to be this year's volunteer for a reason. This year me and Nero Hero will represent district 2. I have seen Nero train before and he is deadly. He excels at hand to hand combat, which is one of my weaknesses. However, I am still incredibly impressive with other weapons.

I move on from the knives to the sword station to practice. People think it's not a good idea for me to use a sword. I might not be as big as Nero but like the head trainer says I am the person with the best technique and speed. After I was told I was going to be this year's representative I had mixed feelings. I love training and challenging myself not to mention that I am actually good. But my younger sister, Lexus, fears that there's a small chance I won't make it back. My parents are a completely different story. They are thrilled that I am going into the hunger games. The have payed for my training since I was ten, they expect me to be a victor.

Going into the games I know I have to kill but I will not be a monster like most of the careers. I feel like torture is unnecessary in the games and just cruel. I am a person who fights with honor. I will not stab an opponent in the back. I keep using my sword on the dummy I have in front of me until the door opens.

Nero himself walks in with a grin on his face. "Come to make an early alliance or something?" I say in a joking tone. "Alexis Invictus I must say your skills are impressive, I see we both thought about having some last minute training" He responds. "Thank you and I suspect you will be joining the careers this year" I ask him. "Of course I will, so what skills do you have Invictus" he asks me joking. "You will see soon, plus you have seen me with knives and daggers already" I reply. We continue to train side by side with the swords. He is pretty good but I have seen him with swords before. I really do like Nero but his father is a little pushover and I feel that is why he trained. He is handsome so he will have no problem with sponsors. Anyways he is the best since he was chosen. I will discuss an alliance with him later. We train for about half an hour and then we both leave to get ready for the reaping. "Goodbye Alexis, see you later and good luck" he bids me goodbye and I say "See you later Nero".

"Alexis!" my 10 year old sister comes running up to me. "Hey there munchkin". Me and Lexus look nothing alike, you wouldn't be able to tell we are sisters. I have black curly hair and she has strawberry blonde hair that's straight. I have piercing blue yes that nobody in the family knows where they came from and Lexus has beautiful chocolate brown eyes. We both go up to my room to get ready. My mom already put my dress in my bed. First, I help Lexus get ready into her cute little dress. Then I put the white dress with gold glitter and some heels on. Lastly, I do Lexus' hair and then mine. Now, we look presentable for the reaping. After all, the whole nation will be sizing up the tributes.

Our parents are downstairs waiting for us all excited about me volunteering. I hold Lexus' tiny hand and we walk next to my parents. "Oh Alexis me and your father are so proud of you" my mom says. "I know mother I won't disappoint you" I reply. My parents like controlling my life but they are not that strict they only want me to be a victor. And I will try my best. Mom is just a cheery woman who is obsessed with fashion. Father is a respectable man in the district. We are not incredibly rich, but we are not middle class either. Me and my sister have a fairly good life.

**D2 Male: Nero Hero**

I reach home thinking about my encounter with Alexis she is a strong contender she will be good for the career alliance. I can tolerate her so we might become allies after the alliance splits but only time will tell. I yell out "father I am home!". I only live with my dad, you see my mom died when I was 12. I miss her but I have to move on with life. Since then father has always pushed me to be the best at training. I work hard to not disappoint him. Sometimes I just think he doesn't love me he just wants the honor of having a victor in the family. Since, I am his only child it is my job to do so. Anyways I will have no choice but to volunteer. If I were not to father would be so disgusted with me I doubt he will let me live with him. I enter my room and dress up. Today, might be one of the most important days of my life and I have to look good to impress. I look a lot like father, he is a man who has aged with grace. We are both tall with a stocky build. Brown hair and brown eyes. So you could say I will have some sponsors.

I leave the house with father, I see my friend Rex but before I can reach him father stops me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and says "Don't disappoint me Nero, you can win be ruthless and have no mercy". He always says that to me. I know I will kill int he games and I am willing to do so. I just don't think being ruthless goes with me. I nod at my father's words and the I shout Rex's name he waits for me to catch up to him. "Man today is your big day congrats and gave you seen the girl volunteer she is hot!" Rex says. I chuckle at what he said because he is always that way calling all girls "hot". Me and Rex met during training and hit it off. In our friendship he does most of the talking but I am fine with that. "Thanks dude and don't forget to visit me before I leave" I tell him. We separate he goes to the the 17 tear old section and I go to the 18 year olds section where some friends greet me. Now I stand and wait for the escort to arrive.

In the stage you can see the mayor, e escort and our past victors. Who will be my future mentors. The bubbly, short and stumpy escort is adjusting his ridiculously colored suit. This year his skin color is green. Escorts are just crazy. He goes over the treaty of treason. Which I have already heard before. But what confuses me is that he does't approach the bowl to picks name then wait for a volunteer. He states that he has to make an announcement. Let's see what he has to say. "This year the games will simply be marvelous the Head Gamemaker has come up with an outstanding twist for the 65th hunger games" she exclaims her voice thick with Capitol accent. To begin with, "there may be two winners" now she has my attention. She continues speaking "the two winners can be from different districts, the only rule is that each must have at least one kill, if in the final two one opponent doesn't have a kill, that individual with no kills will be killed immediately, and one winner will remain. Isn't it just so exciting I can't wait!".

Well noes that there is a possibility of two winners after all me and Alexis might be good friends. She is pretty lethal and the times I have talked to her she is a pleasant person. Now the escort reaches into the bowl an starts reading the name of the tribute "Lea.." Before she can finish speaking Alexis calmly raises her hand and states "I volunteer!". She walks up the stage confidently I size her up. I already know some of the weapons she works with and she must be really good to be chosen by the academy. She is attractive so she will attract sponsors. She doesn't look like the district 1 stereotype but she is pretty. Now it's my time to volunteer. Nobody will dare to volunteer because they know this year is my year. The academy stated so. Just like Alexis did I don't even wait for the name to be called out. I just yell out "I volunteer!" and I sate my name just like Alexis did. Now the escort says "District 2 Alexis Invictus and Nero Hero". The district claps for us and I take Alexis hand and yell "We will be the victors of the 65th hunger games!" I can tell she didn't expect me to touch her hand but I am just trying to make us look good for possible sponsors.

Now we wait in a luxurious room for our visitors.

**Author's Note**

**I am trying to include as much information about the tributes in the reapings. Anyways tell which tribute is your favorite so far. Also, don't forget to take a look at the tribute blog. The link is in my profile.**

**_Also, a reader asked if there could be more _****_information on the D1 Male tribute. Don't worry he will have a longer POV in another chapter to make up for the lack of information about him._**


	4. D3: Reapings

**D3 Female: Dayta Bolt**

"Wake up Day, sweetie" I hear my father's gentle voice. "I will be up soon soon daddy" I tell him. Soon, I am up and sad. It's Reaping Day, oh the joy! note the sarcasm. I am pretty sure that if I were picked to go in the games I wouldn't have a good chance of winning, although statistics sates that every contender will have equal odds. But that's without considering that a fourth of these tributes are trained their whole lives. My only real strength is my intelligence. Well most people in district 3 are quite smart. I am exceptionally smart, always at the top of the class and making intelligent observations and discoveries. Daddy is always proud of me, he says I am his pride and joy. In the past years the odds have apparently been in my favor. Now, I am 16 and six slips in the reaping ball. Luckily, I haven't needed to take tessare. My dad is not rich or anything, but we manage.

I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. When I am done I try to pick my most presentable clothing. In case I get picked I don't want to make a bad impression. I pick a purple dress that is starting to fade, but is one of the best ones I have. I put my hair up in a ponytail. Dad says my hair is crazy. It kind of is but I like it that way. I have experimented with dye before, so I have a couple of pink and orange strands. My hair is naturally black, most of it still is except for some colorful strands. My dad says I get my looks from my mother, she died in a work accident 10 tears ago. Now, that I am done getting ready I leave my room and join dad at the table, were he is eating breakfast. "Morning honey" he greets me. "Morning daddy" I reply.

"Are you nervous for today?" he asks me. "Kinda, there is a slim probability I get picked, but there is still a chance of getting pick no matter the odds" I tell him. "It will be fine honey, by the way you look lovely" he says. "Thanks daddy, I am all done let's head out" I instruct him. We leave our small house. in our way to the Reaping Square. I am not walking with any of my friends because I don't really have many. I spend my leisure time trying to learn anything I possibly can. i do have Alyiah though. we are not extremely close but we get along since we have common interests. It's a quiet walk to the Reaping Square. I sign in with the peacekeepers and my dad goes to stand in the back section. I approach the sixteen yell old section and wait for the district 3 tribute sot be called up. If I am chosen let's just say I will not go down without a fight.

**D3 Male: Digit Silva**

I yawn and get out of bed. I look at the calendar in my room and notice that today is the most dreaded day of the year. Reaping Day. This is my second year being eligible. Here, in district 3 there's no excitement in Reaping Day like there is in 1, 2 and 4, the career districts. It's quite the opposite, everyone is silent. Hoping that they are not picked, or that a friend is not picked or that your son or daughter is not picked. It's a terribly sad day. especially for my family, we are a family of seven. Mom and dad, and my five siblings. Although, only four of us are eligible. Young Elliot is only 8 years old. But me Lily, Tech, Tom and Cole are all eligible. This is Lily's second year. Me and Tech are twins so this is our second year. Tom and Cole are both sixteen and the oldest. We are a close family and we all get along, but I doubt any of us will volunteer for the other. i just pray that neither me or my siblings get reaped. Our parents will be terribly sad. We are an average district 3 family really, our parents both work and make just enough money for us to have food on the table.

I start to get dressed in my best clothes. I put on a button up white shirt and my nicest pants. Lastly, I style my brown hair back. I head downstairs and eat cereal with Tech, Tom and Cole. Tom and Cole are joking around arguing about who looks nicer today. which is hilarious since they are identical twins. Me and Tech are just eating silenty. We all finish our cereal and now that Lily is finally ready we leave our house. Elliot hiding mother's hand and Lily talking with dad, who is trying to calm down her nerves about being reaped. This side of the District reeks of factories, you think for a District that works on technology we would be a bit richer but you'd be surprised. District 3, my District is so awkward its in between all these richer Districts and I feel like the Capitol forgets about us. There's about two thousand people circling the town square. My friend from school looks over at me with a nervous look as the noise in the crowd begins to simmer down and our escort walks onto the stage.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Our escort roars into the microphone, the crowd is silent. "The time has come to choose one boy and one girl to make the ultimate sacrifice! Who is excited!" She chirps. The crowd is still silent, no one says anything."Well okay then!" "Before we begin I have a very special announcement. This year although it's not a quarter quell, there will be a twist. Oh how exciting!". Now, I am sure the whole district is listening intently. "There may be two winners. As long as they each have one kill. In the case that one of the final two competitors doesn't have a kill. He or she will be immediately killed" the escort says like it is the most exciting thing in the world. It probably is to her. She waits for us to clap but she is meet with silence again.

Out escort says nervously "Let us begin with the ladies!". I cross my little fingers, please not one of my sisters. "Dayna Bolt!" She exclaims. I let out a sigh thank god it wasn't Lily or Tech. A girl from the sixteen year old section walks up to the stage looking confident. I have heard her name before she is one type of genius. She is no career but she looks strong enough. Now, it's my turn to face my fate. With this year's twist, there is no way a young child can win. I don't think I will ever be able to kill and like the escort said no kill no win.

"Please Dont be me! Please dont be me!" I think to myself, our escort walks back to the microphone with the paper slip "Digit Silva".

"No!" I hear my mother yell in the distance beside my older crowd forms a path for me to walk up to the stadium, I breathe deeply my mind is unable to think of what to do. My eyes well up as I begin to walk and hot, warm tears slid down my cheeks and I bite my lower lip so I won't start sobbing. I reach the stage, me and Dayta shake hands and head to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

**Author's Note**

**I tried to get as many reapings done this week. Since, it was my week off school. Now, the updates will slow down a bit. Although, it won't be a significant change. Lastly, remember if you think any of the tribute or tributes should win PM because you readers can influence who the winner is! And don't forget to check out the tribute blog. **


End file.
